A Heart For A Kiss
by Unofficial Biznesz
Summary: “I’ll give you 500,000 yen if you can get Minamino-sama to kiss you.”
1. Chapter 1

**A Heart For A Kiss**

* * *

**Summary:** "I'll give you 500,000 yen if you can get Minamino-sama to kiss you."

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** I think by now we all know who really owns Yu Yu Hakusho... and sadly, it's not me. Le sigh.

* * *

Chapter 1

"So what do you think?"

"Delicious," I ran my tongue over my lips for emphasis.

"Be serious," she punched me lightly on the shoulder.

I grinned at her, "I'm always serious."

"Stop it. Now I know you're definitely making fun of him."

"Oh-no, I'm not making fun of _him_, Chouko-_chan_."

"Humph, you're just jealous that I'm more qualified to stand next to him than you are."

"Spare me," I snorted. "I bet someone like him will go out with just about any girl."

"What do you mean 'someone like him'?" Chouko sounded offended. "Are you blind? Minamino-sama is the most perfect person on the face of this sad planet."

"Uh-huh," I nodded compliantly as I took another look at this 'Minamino-sama.' I'd have to be completely bigoted or blind, as Chouko put it, to deny that this Minamino wasn't beautiful; brilliant hair, gorgeous body, and stunning features. I'd bet he have starred in many a girl's wet dreams at least ten times over by now. My eyes traveled down his back and then roamed even farther south. Yup, definitely worth the look. I'm not going to lie; I know how to appreciate beauty when I see it. I just didn't have to like it.

Back in my school days, I've fallen for this kind of pretty boy trap one too many times. The first time the guy was using me to get free lunch; I made him lunch boxes daily- not to mention all the sleep I sacrificed for him to make them. The second time, a guy invited me to a really crowded place to shoot me down. The third one, I found out was a complete cheating whore. The fourth one used me to show off to his buddies. There was two more after that, ugh, by now I don't even bother to remember their names. I used to have voodoo dolls of them hanging upside down in my room. Talk about being an obsessive ex, huh? So after my embarrassing history with this type of guy, I've washed my hands clean of them.

As we continued to 'observe' Minamino, three girls came up to him. He smiled and said something, the girls all started blushing and giggling. I wanted to retch; I can remember myself doing the exact same thing all too clearly. What a smooth playboy he is. I bet he bags five girls every week.

"Okay, I've seen enough," I announced. I stood up from behind some bushes and started to brush myself off. My legs were feeling cramp from crouching for so long.

"Since you're so nonchalant, that means you're confident you can nail him?" Chouko arched a graceful eyebrow at me.

"Huh?" I gave her an annoyed look and started to pick my ear with my pinky. Honestly, I have better things to do with my time than waste it stalking her crush.

"I bet someone like you can't get Minamino-sama to kiss you."

"Che, now why would anyone want that?"

Chouko's face glowed red. Was she angry? Or embarrassed?

"I'll give you 500,000 yen if you can get Minamino-sama to kiss you."

My ears perked up. "Now we're talking," I grinned at her.

"There's a time limit," Chouko stood up and brushed off her skirt. She held up her index finger. "One month."

"Don't need it; I can do it in two weeks."

Chouko looked like she was going to steam like a kettle for a second, then she took a breath and said, "Remember, he has to be the one to kiss you. You can't just go up to him and steal it."

"Psh, okay, one month." I conceded, more to pacify Chouko than anything. As if I need to steal anything from that guy. I should be the one protecting my chastity.

"If you lose, you have to kneel down before me and say 'He's too good for me'." Chouko crossed her arms in finality.

"You're on."

I won't ask why Chouko would instigate a bet for another girl to kiss her crush, as long as there is money involved, I don't particularly care for her warp thinking.

I knew I wouldn't be making any progress on my bet because I had to focus on work the next day. My off day was in two days, I'll hunt Minamino down then.

---

"Thank you for your hard work, Sumihara-san. It's your lunch hour; I'll take over from here."

"Thanks, I'm starving." I clocked out for lunch in the back of my work place and threw my apron over a random chair, not bothering to change out of my work outfit I rushed out to my favorite store for some soba noodles. Summer was settling in and I've been craving something cool to eat for awhile.

"Hey there ojou-chan, you're looking smoking today," a raucous voice called out to me.

I ignored the accompanying cat call and continued speed walking to me destination.

"Whoa, slow down there ojou-chan, you could get hurt," a hand on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks. Two more guys came in front of me.

"Where are you rushing off to, beautiful?"

"Why don't you hang out with us? We'll treat you to something nice."

I brushed the hand off my shoulder, "Sorry, I'm busy," I said with ice in my voice and started to side step them.

"Don't be so cold, miss. We just want to have some fun." An arm came up to block me, and the three of them surrounded me.

I glared up at them but they didn't look fazed. Sometimes I really hate my appearance. At 5 feet 6 inches I was hardly considered short, but I wasn't tall enough to look intimidating. I inherited a frail looking body structure from my dad and bedroom eyes from my mother. Not to mention I was in a mini skirt. In short I look like a perfect target for these types of unwarranted advances.

"If you don't move, I'll," I started to warn.

"I suggest you leave the lady alone." A smooth voice cut in.

A hand came down on one of my assailant's shoulder. The brutes turned to look at the new comer.

"Hey buddy," one of them growled.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd run on home." They threatened. There was a silence in which I assumed the new comer made some sort of facial expression in reply. Whatever it was it seemed to infuriate the three goons more. They abandoned the circle around me and started cracking their knuckles.

"I don't think that's a good idea," the voice carried a hint of a smile.

The guys started snickering.

"You'll see how good of an idea it is when we're done rearranging your face, sissy boy."

They shifted their positions and I could see the person who stopped my assailants. Long legs, lean body, an attractive face, and red hair; speak of the devil! It's 'Minamino.' Minamino's eyes flashed. There was something eerie about his returning smile.

In under a minute he had the three guys running for their mothers. Though I loath to admit it; I must say, that was impressive. It would've taken about ten minutes, not to mention losing my heels in the process, for me to get rid of those guys.

"Are you all right, Miss?" Minamino turned to me with a gentlemanly smile.

I crossed my arms and stuck out my lower lip, "I could've taken care of them myself," I grumbled.

He gave me an indulging smile. It was one of those smiles you'd give to a petulant child. He opened his mouth. Oh, I know where this is going, he's going to say "take care" and then walk off acting all cool and hot. (Urm, please ignore that oxymoron, you know what I mean.) No way, buddy. I'm not letting this God sent chance go to waste.

I uncrossed my arms, "But since you did help me out, I'll treat you to lunch. I hope you like soba; because that's the only thing I'm in the mood for right now." To prevent him from running off I took him by his wrist and started to lead the way. Never mind that these stuck up pretty boy types would jump at the chance to follow a pretty girl in a mini-skirt. But I didn't want to risk anything. Not with 500,000 yen on the line.

The bell chimed our entrance. The shopkeeper came over to greet me.

"Hey Haruka-chan, how are you doing?"

"Lovely! Look at the haul I got today."

The shopkeeper spared a glance at my companion. Minamino must be more appealing than I thought, because the shopkeeper did a double-take and then let out a whistle.

"And what a fine catch he is."

From the corner of my eye I could see Minamino smile politely. He didn't even blush! Over conceited jerk.

"I'll have two Zaru soba please."

"You got it!" The shopkeeper went away and I lead Minamino to my customary table. Once my butt hit the chair I jumped back up.

"Ah."

"What is it?" Minamino was about to sit down but he straightened up when I cried out.

"I forgot to ask, did you have lunch yet?" It hadn't dawn on me to ask till now. Please tell me you haven't eaten yet. I don't want to waste food, not to mention waste my money on wasted food. Please, oh please, oh…

"No, I haven't."

"Phew," I sighed in relief and plopped back down. "Good."

Minamino smiled in amusement and sat down. A waiter came waltzing over not long after.

"Here you are Haruka-chan, two Mori sobas."

"Hey, I asked for Zaru soba," I said looking down at my order.

"You did?" the waiter asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me, you jerk, you know darn well what I asked for."

The shopkeeper bustled over with a tray ladled down with two orders. "Here are your orders," the shopkeeper placed down two Zaru sobas and collected the Mori sobas. Then he turned to the waiter and clocked him playfully over the head. "Stop fooling around, go to the back and wash the dishes, they're piling up."

"Aww, you're no fun."

"Do you want your salary this month?"

"Aye, aye," the waiter saluted and marched to the kitchen with exaggerated knee lifts.

The shopkeeper shook his head good-naturedly and then turned back to our table, "Enjoy your lunch, Haruka-chan."

"Thanks," I smiled.

The shopkeeper carried the Mori sobas to another table and I turned back to Minamino.

"Eat up!" Then I broke apart my chopsticks and said the customary phrase, "Itadakimasu."

Minamino followed, and soon I was happily slurping up my noodles. After awhile I looked up at my companion annoyed.

"Oy," I grunted and jabbed my chopsticks at Minamino. "You're not slurping loud enough. That's being disrespectful to the cook."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is. Hey, mister! Tell him he's being impolite!" I called to the shopkeeper.

"Yes, yes," the shopkeeper said tolerantly.

"See," I turned back to Minamino, and continued to slurp my noodles.

"Yes, yes," Minamino said compliantly, and resumed eating his noodles with a tad bit more noise than before. I grumbled, not completely satisfied. Hmph, pretty boy thinks being classy is attractive, does he now?

"By the way, I never got you name."

"Minamino Shuichi, please to make your acquaintance."

"Sumihara Haruka, nice to meet you."

I stuck out my hand in a western gesture. Minamino took my hand and shook it firmly, twice, and then let go. He's got a good handshake. Nice and firm and he didn't linger over my skin too much. Almost like… a gentleman. I shook my head dismissively and finished up my lunch. Then I washed it down with some tea and rummaged in my pocket for some money.

"Well, I have to get back to work now. It was nice talking to ya, Minamino."

Minamino paused at my lack of formality but than replied smoothly, "Likewise, Sumihara-san."

"I get a day off in two days. If you'd like we can hang out. I'll show you someplace good," I grinned.

"… That would be nice."

Uh-oh, I don't like that tone, it sounded like a "but" was coming after, and so I quickly reeled him in.

"Great, meet me in front of Shinobu station at noon, and don't be late." I slapped down the money and jetted from the store with a hasty "good-bye" over my shoulder to the shopkeeper.

If Minamino still tries to keep up his goody-two-shoe act, he'll come to the meeting point to reject me face to face. By then he'll be within my trap. And if he shows his true colors as an ass and stands me up, I'll have a plan B by then. Either way, you're going down, Minamino. That 500,000 yen is mine.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please let me know your opinion on this story. Just drop off a review. (smiles) And I'm looking for a beta for this story, so if you're interested please message me. Hope you look forward to the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hair. Check. Make up. Check. Sundress. Check. Strappy sandals. Check. Nails. Check. And one hunky red head. Double check.

"Minamino!" I waved to catch his attention.

His head turned at my voice and he walked over. I took the time to study him. He was wearing khakis and an open collar mint green shirt that showed off some of his chest. Sunglasses perched on top of his red tresses. Mmm, looks good enough to eat.

"Sumihara-san," he greeted me.

Before he could say anything else, I took his wrist and dragged him into the station.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see," I grinned and shoved him into a waiting train. I couldn't have timed things better, Lucifer must be smiling at me.

Once we were settled comfortably next to the window I turned to my companion with a playful smile. "Did you have lunch yet?" I asked in reminiscence of our first meeting.

Minamino smiled. "This time, I have."

"Good, then this'll be our snack," I patted my bag carrying two boxed lunches. After that we made small talk. I was surprised by how much we had in common. I got so lost in our conversation that I almost missed the stop. I practically dragged Minamino out by the collar and if he weren't quick enough, he would've most likely gotten a concussion from the doorframe.

"Sumihara-san, we're going to the beach?" Minamino asked, once he recognized the direction I was walking in.

"Uh-huh."

"Sumihara-san, I'm not exactly prepared for a day on the beach."

"I know. Don't worry; I'll take care of you, Minamino." I chucked a bottle of sunscreen to him. "Wouldn't want to burn that fair skin of yours," I laughed in a teasing manner. He caught the bottle deftly and gave me a dry laugh in return. That made me laughed even more.

There were more people than expected at the beach for a Tuesday. But I went along with the flow, and soon got Minamino and myself involved in one of the many beach volleyball games on the beach. The game was three girls to two guys, and even with three girls we still lost by a mile. But it was fun watching Minamino slide on the sand to counter my spikes. The girls and I tried to get Minamino to remove his shirt but he skirted around our advances so fluidly that we ended up giving up. Damn, that shirt is gonna get in the way of setting up a mood. Oh wells, I've got more tricks up my sleeves. You don't have a history with six lecherous guys without picking up a thing or two along the way.

After the volleyball game, we hunted around for crabs, and then I gathered shells for a sand castle. I gave up on the sand castle after the waves washed it down twice. Minamino had a laugh at my expense so I resorted to chucking the shells at him. When he retaliated with seaweed and crabs, I tackled him into the water. He dunked me under and then I wrestled him under, once I got him, I waddled away and splashed him at a distance.

I was drenched from head to toe by the time we got out. It wasn't fair; he's got bigger hands, so of course he could splash more water my way. But mmm, I love the way his shirt sticks to his skin. He's got yummy muscles; flat abs, nice pectorals, strong biceps. Gosh, where else can you find such a human specimen?

I finally got his shirt off. I convinced him to lay it on some rocks to dry off. Then I pulled out a towel and laid it on the sand. The sun was already starting to set, so the rays weren't so strong by then. Good, cause I forgot an umbrella. I started to peel off my wet sundress.

"Sumihara-san," Minamino sounded like he was going to protest. He's got endurance, I'll give him that. My former boyfriends would've tried to start something by now.

"Relax, Minamino," I wrung out my dress and then I chucked it next to his shirt on the rocks. Underneath I was wearing a bikini. I twisted the excess water out of my hair and then I plopped down on the towel.

"C'mon," I patted the towel. "Let's dry off." He sat next to me. I pulled out two more towels and handed him the pink one. "You know, you can take off your pants, it must be uncomfortable. I don't mind," I shrugged nonchalantly. "Besides, there aren't much people around now," I looked around at the beach, only a few couples still lingered, most likely for the impending sunset.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," he took the towel and started rubbing his hair.

"Suit yourself. Wait; don't tell me, you wear briefs don't you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Huh? How did you come to such a conclusion, Sumihara-san?"

"Well… if you are wearing boxers, you can pass it off as swimming trunks in this light. But since you're not…"

Minamino shook his head, he looked amused. "Had it occur to you that I'm simply uncomfortable with exposing my body to the public?"

Is that so? I don't believe that for a second. His type love to bask in the limelight and what better way to draw attention than to show off your body? Not to mention, he's got such nice assets working in his favor.

"Why, you've got nothing to be ashamed of," I looked pointedly at his torso.

He laughed nervously.

"Or… are you embarrassed because you're…" here I trailed off, with my eyes on his crotch and I brought my index and thumb close together to finish my sentence.

"I assure you Sumihara-san; I have nothing to be ashamed of." Something flashed in his eyes. For a second his eyes lightened into another color. Hmm… looks like Minamino's got some pride in his manhood after all.

"If you say so," I said in a sing song voice. Then I saw the look in Minamino's eyes and I quickly change my tone to a mollifying one, "Just kidding." Sheesh, men and their egos, honestly.

Before I pissed Minamino off and blow my whole plan to smithereens, I pulled my bag towards us and lifted out the lunches I packed. I handed him one, and popped my share open.

"I'm hungry, let's eat. Itadakimasu!" I dug in happily. From the corner of my eye I saw Minamino shook his head lightly and follow my example, except in a less exuberant manner. When we finished eating, I put the empty boxes away and directed Minamino's attention to the setting sun.

We sat and watch the sunset together. The scene had a nice feel to it. I've watched the sunset many times before, but never with my ex-boyfriends or anyone else for that matter. They've never felt the need to indulge me before. There was something nice about being able to share this special part of the day with someone else. It felt like I was opening a new door for someone else, it was a nice feeling. I peeked at Minamino out of the corner of my eye. He was leaning back on his elbows with a serene look across his face. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Minamino said in a low voice. It was like he didn't want to disturb the scene.

"Nothing much, I just didn't peg you for a sunset type of guy." I kept my voice low to match his.

He smiled warily, "Hmm, I guess I'm more of a sunrise type."

"Is that so?'

"Yes."

Something about the way he said that simple word prompted me to say, "Then let's go watch it someday."

He inclined his head slightly towards me and smiled; a small, slow smile. The dying rays bathed his face and body in gold. For a second he looked like a sculptured statue or better yet, a Roman god. My breath hitched somewhere in-between my stomach and my throat, and I turned my attention back to the diminishing rays. But my attention was more focused on keeping my breathing even than the sunset now.

When the sun completely set we sat in silence for awhile. We were the only ones left on the beach now.

"It's late, we should go now," Minamino stood up and brushed off the seat of his pants. "C'mon," he offered me his hand. "I'll walk you home, Sumihara-san."

I took his hand and let him pull me up. Minamino retrieved our clothes and tossed me my sundress. My sundress felt cool, but otherwise it was dry enough. I shrugged it on. Then I put the towels in plastic bags to keep them from wetting the rest of the things in my bag. Minamino started to walk towards the direction of the station. As I watched his back I debated for a second before I made my decision.

"Sumihara-san?" Minamino turned back to me when he noticed I hadn't followed him.

I shook my head, "No. Not that way." I pointed to my right. "This way." I didn't wait for his answer. If Minamino was really half the gentleman as he portrays himself then he'll follow me.

I climbed over a row of rocks and walked along the shore for a distance, and then I climbed over another cropping of rocks to a spot less frequented for it's out of the way location. I didn't look back for Minamino until I had reached my secret spot. I took a deep breath and turned around with my eyes closed. This is it. I've never showed anyone this place before. I was a little nervous to open my eyes. I wasn't sure what I was hoping to see anymore. I opened my eyes. Everything was so much darker all of a sudden.

"Sumihara-san?" The voice came from above me.

I looked up startled. Minamino's eyes glowed in the dark. I bet my dull brown eyes couldn't do that. I realized why everything was so dark for a while there. It was because Minamino's chest was directly in front of my eyes, blocking the limited light from view. When had he gotten so close? Shit, was he going to try something? Maybe it _was_ a mistake to bring him here. Shouldn't I know better than to trust pretty boys by now?

I started to take a step back, but Minamino's hands on my shoulders stopped me. Double shit. I could feel adrenaline pumping through my veins, ready for attack.

"Are you okay?" Minamino asked in a concern voice.

"Huh?" I was abruptly brought back to reality from my daze. His question startled me. I had not anticipated him asking after my well-being. I was thrown for a loop, too shock to reply.

"Sumihara-san?'

"I- I'm okay," my voice sounded shaky. I cleared my throat and the adrenaline slowed down. I turned my head away. His eyes were toxic. "This- this is what I wanted to show you."

Minamino looked around puzzled. I could tell he was a little surprised that the sunset wasn't what I had meant to show him. I pushed him on his chest.

"Lay down," I commanded. We fell to the ground with my weight. I ended up on top of Minamino. My eyes flickered up to his. There was that funny feeling in-between my stomach and my throat again. I didn't know someone's eyes could be emphasized by the dark so much. It was alluring. My head whipped to the side of its own accord, not wanting to be drawn in. I rolled off him to lie next to him.

"Look up," I murmured. I could hear his soft intake of breath. Much like how I had reacted when I had first discovered this place.

Above us the sky stretched in a blanket of midnight blue. Stars littered the sky. The clusters mimicked constellations. The moon was a pale crescent. In the horizon, wisps of purple and white swirled in lazy patterns. It was a breathtaking view. I appreciated Minamino's silence, even if he wasn't enjoying the sight; at least he wasn't ruining it for me. It was best I could ask for from my first companion to here.

After an eternity my head lolled to the side to look at Minamino. My head immediately jerked back to look up at the sky. My face felt hot. Was I catching a summer cold? They say only fools catch summer colds. It must be the clothes fault. They were kind of damp when I put them on. It might be summer, but it still gets cold at night. Shit, I'm rambling. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and turned back to Minamino. Yup, he was still staring at me. This time my head didn't snap away immediately and I fought to keep it there.

"Beautiful," he murmured. I know _he_ is.

This time, I knew for sure that it wasn't an impending cold. I shook myself mentally. He meant the night sky of course.

"It is, isn't it?" The silence that followed begged me to fill it. "This- this is my special place," I turned my head to look up at the sky again. The wisps of purple and white had disappeared by this time. "I found it a year ago. It sooths me whenever I'm feeling stressed or down." Why am I confessing my soul to him, again? Certainly not for his enthralling gaze. That's right, 500,000 yen.

"Thank you, for sharing this with me."

I laughed nervously, "Well I hope I haven't kept you from your obligations too much."

"…No, I rather enjoyed myself today. Thank you, Sumihara-san."

I turned my head towards him, and smiled at him in the dark. I could feel the way my smile pulled at my lips. It was a genuine one. I don't think I've ever showed one of these to a guy before, with my dad and my first crush being the exception. It was dark enough that Minamino most likely couldn't see it; which was a relief. I couldn't fight the smile, but I'll be damn if I gave it to a pretty boy so freely.

It was a perfect moment for a kiss, but Minamino didn't seem too keen to rush the situation, he just turned back to gaze at the sky. And I couldn't be sure if my heart was beating from relief or disappointment.

* * *

A/N: Drop a review if you like it. Reviews for this fan fiction encourage me to type more for this story. (smiles) Not necessarily update faster though... at least when school starts, which is still a month away.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Special thanks to Please catch me as I fall for volunteering to be my beta for this fan fiction and beta-ing this chapter for me. (Kisses)

* * *

Chapter 3

After our little trip to the beach, I hadn't plan anymore future dates with Shuichi. The moment was just too profound for me to ruin it by bringing up something frivolous that wasn't happening any time soon.

Now that I have put some time and distance between myself and that day, I was able to pull my head out of the clouds, and the first thing I realized was, "damn, I'm going to lose my 500,000 yen like this." I have no way of contacting him, how was I going to have a shot at the bet if I can't even meet up with him?

It would seem the gods were smiling favorably at me. Because three days after the 'date,' I use the term loosely here, I stumbled on Shuichi again. Or rather, he stumbled upon me.

"Welcome," I smiled at the chime of the bell. "How may I help- Minamino?" I squeaked surprised as I watch the new customers filing into the store I work in.

"Sumihara-san?" He asked, equally surprised. But he sounded like he was pleasantly surprised, and I was sorely tempted to blush, but I managed to controlled my blood rise level. "So you work in a restaurant," he observed.

"Yes. Um, table for five?"

"Yes."

As I lead Shuichi and his friends to an available table I heard one of his friends ask, "You know her?"

"Yes," Shuichi answered; he didn't elaborate, but I could hear the smile in his voice, and I couldn't fight the curl of my lips. Good thing my back was turned towards them.

"She's hot!" Another of his friend commented. I have a feeling his eyes weren't staying above my waist. There was a smacking sound. "Oww, what was that for, Keiko?" The voice whined. I wasn't sure how tempted I was to look.

I gestured to a table for six. After they were all seated I passed out menus and then I asked, "What would you like to drink?" I didn't bother with the pen and pad, I only needed them to record dishes for the kitchen.

After they each named a drink I nodded and went behind the counter to prepare them. I had a nagging feeling that they were talking about me behind my back. After I went back with their drinks I waited for the girls to decide on a dish.

"Hey, Ku- Shuichi, introduce us," a boy with his black hair gelled back nudged Shuichi in the side and waggled his eyebrows. I could tell he was teasing Shuichi. I also recognized his voice as the one who commented on my looks. At least he was honest about staring, I guess.

Shuichi sighed and complied, "Sumihara-san, this is Urameshi Yusuke," he pointed to the black hair boy.

"Yo," Urameshi gave me a two finger wave and a cheeky grin. He acts like a tough ass, but I could sense something childish and pure about him. I smiled and returned the gesture. He seemed to like that.

"Kuwabara Kazuma," Shuichi continued motioning to another red head. His hair was done up and pointy in the front. It reminded me of some ancient American singer, but I couldn't recall a name.

"Hey," the boy waved. I liked him too. Maybe because he was far from being a pretty boy, and there was a strong look in his eyes.

The girls had stopped looking at their menus and were waiting for their introductions.

"Yukimura Keiko."

The brown haired girl smiled at me. Her long hair was pulled back into a fluffy bun.

"Yukina."

This girl had the most peculiar hair color. I wondered what kind of hair dyes she combined to get that shimmering aqua blue. And her hair wasn't even damaged at all. How envious. When she smiled shyly at me, all thoughts about hair dyes went down the toilet. I couldn't see her going into a salon to dye her hair or dye it at home for that matter.

"Guys, this is Sumihara Haruka."

A chorus of "nice to meet you" went around the group.

"Oy, Sumihara, take care of table six," the manager called to me.

"Be there in a sec." I quickly jotted down their orders and passed it off to the kitchen. Then I went to tend to a couple by the window.

For the rest of the group's duration here, the sheer number of customers had me running all over the place, and I was only able to exchange one or two words with Shuichi and his friends.

When the group got ready to leave, I went over to take care of their tab.

"Hey, Sumihara-san, can we get your number?" Yukimura asked me. "I would love to invite you to the mall for a girls' day out," her accompanying smile was so sweet that I had trouble saying no.

"Um, I'm not really a mall type of girl," I answered evasively as I did the final calculations for their meal.

"Oh, that's no problem. We can go to the beach instead," Yukimura suggested.

At this my eyes flickered to Shuichi of their own accord and we shared a little smile before I turned back to hand Yukimura the bill. I notice a slight change in her smile.

"Or we can visit an amusement park."

"An amusement park?" I could feel my eyes lighting up. Then I quickly schooled my features and replied in a blasé tone, "I'll think about it." I collected the money and gave Yukimura a slip of paper with my number on it.

Yukimura winked at me and skipped out of the restaurant. The guys waved goodbye and Yukina bowed to me on her way out. Shuichi was the last one to exit.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Sumihara-san," he said simply.

I shrugged for a lack of words. "See you around, Minamino."

He smiled and left.

After that little encounter, I had intended our next meeting to be on my day off, next week, Tuesday. And I took the time to prepare myself mentally for what I presume will end up a group date.

On Sunday, after work, I was heading to the market place to pick up groceries for dinner, when one of my top thirty favorite things happened.

"Stop, thief!"

A pick-pocketing. Oh, I've been itching for some action lately. I scanned the crowd for anything out of the ordinary. Across the street, a lanky person with a wide brim hat was holding something against his chest. He was shoving bystanders all over the place and running like hellfire was on his heels. I grinned; this was going to be fun. Not heeding the traffic, I dashed across the street, dodging cars left and right, and occasionally climbing on top of a car hood. Yes, I love this adrenaline rush. Pure excitement pumped my legs. I made it across the intersection.

My eyes quickly scanned for the lanky guy. My eyes landed on his form just as he was shoved a child out of his way with his foot and knocked a fruit stand over. The watermelons rolled all over the place and nearly hit the child. A teenager nearby caught the little boy before further damage could be done. The excitement drained away and anger took its place. This man had no honor. That means I don't have to play nice either. As I passed by the toppled over fruit stand, I snatched up a watermelon.

"Sorry, mister. Lemme borrow this!" And I continued after the robber in hot pursuit. When I had a clear shooting range with no living obstacles in the way, I launched the ammunition. The heavy fruit caught the guy right in the middle of his back. He stumbled and dropped the purse he was clutching. Following up my initial attack I slid across the pavement and tangled my legs with his to bring him to the ground. He crashed to the sidewalk and I heard an unpleasant crunch.

"Th- thanks- for- for catching him," a boy ran up to me, panting to catch his breath. I recognized him as the teenager who caught the child.

I smiled at him, "No problem."

There was a groan from behind me. When I whipped my head around I saw the thief getting up and starting to hobble away. I shot up off the ground, and rammed into his spine with a head butt. He crumbled to the pavement, and I twisted my body so that I sat on his back, and held his hands behind him.

A woman came jogging over to the scene; clearly out of breath.

"Mother, are you okay?" the teenager asked the woman.

"I'm fine, Shuichi-kun." So this boy was named Shuichi, too. I was reminded of my Shuichi for a moment.

"This lady helped us catch the robber," the boy told his mother excitedly.

The woman turned to me with a smile, "Thank you," she bowed.

I blushed at the genuine gratefulness in her voice, "You're welcome," I mumbled.

A while later two police officers came to detain the crook. Then I argued with the woman over who should pay for the damage fruit. In the end, the woman bought the fruit and ended our argument.

"Oh dear, you're hurt," the woman lamented.

I looked down to see my worn jeans were torn in several places and the skin in those spots was scraped and bleeding.

"Oh, it's no big deal, I'll just put some antiseptic on it," I shrugged.

"Nonsense," the woman admonished me.

I was a little taken back by her strict motherly tone.

"I can't send you home to your parents like this. Come with me, we'll fix you up. And I'm sure I have some clothes you can wear."

"You shouldn't have to trouble yourself," I waved off her concern.

"It's no trouble at all. You helped me out today after all," she smiled and took my hand. Her son grinned at me and helped his mother carry the groceries while she coaxed me to their home. I eventually relented; they didn't look like bad people. And if they did try anything I was confident in my abilities to protect myself.

"My name is Shiori," the woman introduced herself and then gestured to her son, "and this is my son, Shuichi."

Shuichi adjusted his grip on the shopping bags to give me a small wave. I smiled back, my face feeling awkward.

"I'm Sumihara Haruka. Nice to meet you."

---

"Come in," the woman welcomed me into her house. I got a brief glimpse of the outside of the house before I was ushered inside. From what I saw it looked like a really nice place to live. Nothing at all like the dingy apartment I was renting.

I changed into a pair of house slippers at the entranceway and followed the woman deeper into her house. And what a fine house it was. Everything was nice and neat, the color schemes were comfortable and inviting and occasional flowers served to brighten the living space.

The woman directed me into a room. When she flicked on the lights I could see that it was bathroom. The bathroom?

"Um, excuse me…"

"Why don't you wash up? I'll bring you a change of clothes. Take your time," she smiled and closed the door after her.

"But…"

After a short debate I took her up on her offer. Hey, at least now I don't have to bathe at home. I could save some water. When I finished I found my clothes replaced by a sundress. Not wanting to wander around in a towel to look for my clothes I dried off and slipped on the dress. It was white and really breezy with big bows on either shoulder and ribbons that tied into a bigger bow at the back.

I slipped on the slippers and exited the bathroom. I followed the sounds and found the woman in the kitchen. She was washing vegetables.

"Um…"

"Oh, you're done, that was quick," she turned around with a smile. "It suits you."

I looked down at the dress, "Thanks."

"That used to be something of mine. I don't wear it anymore, so feel free to keep it."

"I can't," I protested, "Um, I was just wondering where my clothes were?"

"I put them in the wash. It might take awhile. In the mean time, won't you join us for dinner?"

"Huh? But, I've already imposed too much."

"Not at all. My older son is coming home for dinner today. I would love for you to meet him."

Uh oh, sounds like a classic attempt at match making to me. Better get out of this one early.

"Uh, you see, I..." The sound of the front door opening cut me off.

"Mother, I'm home." A voice called from the entranceway. I froze up. The voice was uncanningly familiar and it made the skin on the back of neck prickle.

"In the kitchen, Shuichi."

Another 'Shuichi?' Whoa, hold up, this is too much of a coincidence. That voice… and the name…

"Mrs.?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe I got your surname."

The woman smiled, "It's Hatanaka. Hatanaka Shiori. But please, just call me Shiori."

I wanted to breathe a sign of relief at the last name, but found that I couldn't. My expression was still frozen. The voice that I heard from the hallway was just too familiar to pass it off as a coincidental similarity.

The sound of footsteps got closer and finally stopped. I turned my head to look at the new arrival and my suspicions were confirmed. I wanted to groan at my luck. Or lack of it. How did I get myself into these situations? This is why you should never follow a stranger home…

"Sumihara-san?" Shuichi sounded surprised. I don't blame him; I'm utterly shock witless right now. I was not prepared for this. This doesn't look like a situation I can flip to my advantage. How do I worm my way out of _this _one?

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the positive responses. They really perked me up when I was crying from having to do my summer assignment. Its motivating me to work on something, (even if it's not my school work). I'm such a bad girl. XP


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is un-betaed. My beta haven't been able to look over this yet. But when she sends me the betaed version, I'll substitute its contents for this one. For now, enjoy, and let me know if you catch any mistakes or have suggestions for me.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Welcome home, onii-san," the teenager, Shuichi, came over to greet Shuichi- the older one. Um, argh, this is so confusing. Okay, I'll just refer to teenager Shuichi as Shuichi-kun like his mother does, even though I'm not one for honorifics.

"I'm home," Shuichi replied absently and rubbed Shuichi-kun on the head as a form of greeting. His attention was still focused on me, and it took all my years of discipline not to fidget under his gaze. I was really not prepared for this. I'm at a complete disadvantage here, while he was in his home environment.

"Um, hi?" I tried.

"What brings you here, Sumihara-san?" he asked; his voice polite. And then, like something suddenly struck him, Shuichi's head perked up a little, "You're hurt?" I had a feeling it wasn't a question. But how did he know?

Even if for some odd reason Shuichi has an acute sense of smell, the scent of soap would've dampened the smell of blood. When I looked, Shuichi's eyes were on my legs. Oh, of course, stupid. He could see it.

"Uh, this is, I was being clumsy and..."

"She helped mother catch a pickpocket today, and she got hurt in the process. So we invited her home," Shuichi-kun explained.

"I see," Shuichi covered the distance between us, and started to steer me in a new direction. "Let's treat your wounds, Sumihara-san." Looking over his shoulder, he smiled at his mother and said, "I'll come help you in a bit, mother."

"I can hold down the fort here. Take your time," with a smile, Shiori turned back to the vegetables.

Shuichi led me to the living room. He pulled out a first aid kit from under the coffee table and then pulled me onto the couch with him. Shuichi-kun seems to have gone off to his room while he waited for dinner. Shuichi pulled my legs onto his lap and started to treat my scrapes.

"Its fine, Minamino, I can take care of it myself," I reached for the first aid box, but Shuichi pushed me back against the arm of the couch.

"You got injured helping my mother; it is only fair for me to treat your wounds."

"Honestly, they're just scrapes. You Minaminos are taking this too seriously."

"And you're handling this too lightly, Sumihara-san. It could be bothersome if your injuries got infected."

I stuck out my lower lip, "I was going to disinfect them, when I get home," I grumbled.

Shuichi chuckled.

"What?"

Shuichi shook his head. "I just noticed you're a very independent person, Sumihara-san."

"Well, of course," I muttered, "You'd have to be if you're living on your own."

Shuichi's hands paused for a second before continuing. "You live by yourself, Sumihara-san?"

Shit, how did I let that slip?

"Uh, yea, for a while," I answered vaguely. "What about you?"

"I have my own place, but occasionally I come to have dinner with my family."

"I see. Say, are you adopted?"

Shuichi paused long enough to lift one eyebrow at my question, "What makes you think that?"

"For starters, you and Shiori have different surnames. Secondly, you don't look a thing like Shiori or Shuichi-kun. And third, a parent wouldn't normally name both of their children the same name."

"I could've gotten my looks from my father," Shuichi countered.

"I've considered that, but red hair and green eyes are a recessive trait, how likely it is that you'd get both? By the way, does that make you part Irish?"

Shuichi laughed softly. "I'm full Japanese, and I am not adopted. Shiori is my biological mother, and Shuichi is my stepbrother," he explained.

"Oh," I shrugged, "okay."

After that I leaned back and waited for Shuichi to finish up.

"You know," I started.

"Hmm?"

"You're surprisingly good at this," I lifted my legs off Shuichi's lap and admired his handiwork. Everything was neatly bandaged up.

"When you have to treat injuries all the time, you get use to it. This is pretty basic actually."

I let out a sound of awe, "Never pegged you for much of a fighter, Minamino."

Shuichi gave me a dry smile, "Yes, I don't suppose that would fit my visage."

I snorted, "Yea, you look more like the prissy type who wouldn't want to soil his hands."

"I should be offended, Sumihara-san." Shuichi said lightly as he slid the first aid box under the coffee table.

"Don't, because I've seen you fight before, and you're far from what my first impression of you would be." I found myself admitting. I cut myself off there. I was surprised that those words actually came out of my mouth.

Shuichi gave me a small smile. There was something very different about this smile. The feeling was reminiscent of the look in his eyes when he fought off those thugs on our first encounter. Except there was something more profound, no that's not right, there was something _darker_ about this smile.

"You haven't even seen the tip of the iceberg yet, Sumihara-san." With that Shuchi got up, walked around the couch and headed in the direction of the kitchen. Huh? Wait, what was that? It sounded like a challenge.

I twisted around on the couch, onto my knees, and placed my hands on the back of the couch. My eyes followed his lean form as he walked away from me. I swallowed and for the first time I felt like I was face with something not completely within my control. My ego couldn't take that feeling. I like having control over things in my life, and in a few short days, Shuichi has woven his way into the fabric of my life.

"Then show me," I whispered.

Shuichi stopped walking.

"Show me," I said; my voice stronger this time. "Show me the base of the iceberg."

Shuichi twisted his torso slightly so that I could see the profile of his face. There was a strange glimmer in his eye and he wasn't smiling anymore. I repressed a shiver. I suddenly felt like a rabbit in the presence of a hawk.

"You'll have to dive under the ocean."

My breath hitched. For a moment I couldn't find my voice, and even if I could make my voice work now I didn't know how to respond. What was I supposed to say to that? All I know was, if I let this moment pass, I would be giving up all my chances with him. After several minutes Shuichi looked like he had given up on something and turned around again. I opened my mouth but no words came out. When Shuichi took a step away from me, something more than 500,000 yen, pushed me to say the next line. My lips twisted in a wary smile and injected humor into my tone when I said,

"I'm a good swimmer."

Shuichi stopped walking again, and for a moment neither of us moved. Then he turned around so that I could see three-quarters of his face. He was smiling.

"Would you care to stay for dinner, Sumihara-san?"

I don't know what it was. Maybe it was the sudden switch in atmosphere or Shuichi's bright smile but I found myself laughing.

"Tell Shiori I would love to stay for her cooking."

Something playful sparked in his eyes.

"I'm helping too."

"Hmm… good, it'll be repayment for the lunch I made you."

Shuichi laughed lightly and went into the kitchen to help his mother. When he was gone from the room, I slump into the couch, feeling strangely drained, yet euphoric. Geez, what am I doing?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

1) My official beta for this fic is Akari Tsubasa, formerly Please catch me as I fall.

2) Because of school, updates will be slow. Please understand and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter in the mean time. It's extra long.

* * *

Chapter 5

Dinner with Shuichi and his family was a pleasant affair. The atmosphere of the place had a warm vibe to it that took down my defenses and made me want to relax. I got to meet Shuichi's stepfather, Hatanaka Kazuya. He was an agreeable man and very loving to Shiori. Seeing them made me long for my parents even though I used to imitate puking every time I caught them cuddling outside of their room. I also learned that the "brilliant" Shuichi, Chouko crooned about had skipped college and has been working in a landscaping company for two years now. It's ironic, all that intelligence and he didn't even aspire to be a scientist or doctor. But he looked happy as he talked about his work, and his family approved so who was I to put in my two cents?

"Shuichi, why don't you walk Sumihara-san home?" Shiori asked after dinner was over.

I quickly protested. "Oh, that's fine, I-"

"I was planning to do so," Shuichi smiled at his mother, and then he turned to me and asked, "Where do you live, Sumihara-san?"

"Are you going to stalk me now?" I joked drily.

"If you refuse to tell me, I suppose I will have to," he returned lightly.

"Ha ha," I slipped on my sneakers. After I bowed my thanks to Shiori I exited the house. Shuichi bid his family good-bye and true to his word, started walking me home.

"Your mother was such a lovely woman, where did _your_ manners go?"

"I am walking a young lady home in the dark; I believe that is very proper of a gentleman." His lips twitched like he found something amusing.

I snorted but continued walking. Shuichi followed dutifully, and we were silent for the rest of the walk to my apartment. Somehow, I didn't find the silence uncomfortable, and I hope Shuichi didn't either. I didn't want to ruin the soft lull with mindless chatter just to cover up any discomfort in the air.

When we arrived at my temporary dwelling, Shuichi gave a appraising once over at my shabby accommodation. I didn't let him past the door and he didn't push forward. We stood in silence: me staring off to the side and Shuichi looking at something above my head. The situation wasn't ideal, but I thought the moment was right. Kiss me. C'mon Shuichi, kiss me. I screamed the phrase over and over in my head, hoping it'll somehow get across to him. Just kiss me and get it over with, then I won't have to fret over how to bring down your defenses anymore. But Shuichi remained silent and I stubbornly kept my eyes off to the side, away from his face. Damn it, just kiss me you phony gentleman!

"Sumihara-san." He addressed me so suddenly that I jumped. My cheeks burned at being caught off guard.

"Yes?" I almost, almost squeaked. Thank Kami-sama I didn't. My ego would never let me live it down for getting so completely thrown off by a man; and another pretty boy at that.

"Would you like to go to the amusement park?"

"Huh?"

"Keiko is planning a group outing to the amusement park. Do you remember her?"

"Ah, that brunette that was with you last time right?"

"Yes. She said I could invite a friend, so, Sumihara-san, would you like to come?"

I blinked. Oh shit, wait, he's not supposed to think of me as friend material, that completely defeats the purpose of my game. Friends are less likely to spontaneously kiss one another. Damn, that's not good. Should I refuse? But when will I have another chance to see him. This is a heaven sent chance; I'll have to take it. I'll just separate him from his friends on that day and spend it like a date. A cheap shot, I admit, but whatever helps make progress to my goal is gold right now.

"I'm not taking a day off from work just to fool around." I didn't want to sound too eager. He already had the upper hand in this situation; I can't lose anymore ground to him.

"Ouch," Shuichi said jokingly in response to my biting comment. "It's next week, Tuesday." Shuichi smiled like he had anticipated my retort. I resisted the urge to gnaw on my lower lip.

"Fine, come pick me up. You know where I live now," I commanded imperatively. "That's all?"

"That will be all." He nodded. "For now."

I didn't bother to reply to that last bit, I could already feel myself flagging from the physical and emotional roller coaster I went on today, so I just turned around, unlocked the door and stepped into the building.

"G'night, Minamino."

"Good night, Sumihara-san. Sweet dreams."

I almost slammed the door in my haste to get away. Sweet dreams? Shivers ran up and down my arms. Who the hell says that anymore? Gosh, can you get anymore cheesy? I covered my face with my hands, but I didn't know what I was hiding from. My hands felt terribly cold against my cheeks.

Can you sound anymore sweeter, Shuichi?

---

When the appointed day came, I was nervous wreck. I slept in late and I was rushing around to get ready. I spent so long fussing over which outfit to wear, that it was ridiculous. I even tidied up the tiny space I live in, in the off chance that he might come up to my apartment. Not that I plan on letting him in of course, that would be too personal. You don't need to visit each other's house to get a kiss. That one time I visited his house doesn't count because I was coerced into going and I didn't know it was his previous house to begin with. Not to mention- oh, that's the bell. I snatched up my bag and headed for the door.

"Coming!" I snapped on my sandals and slipped out of the building.

To my pleasure, Shuichi was the only one waiting for me. I have nothing against his friends personally; I mean I don't even know them that well. I just didn't like the idea of having a third, or maybe even fourth and fifth wheel intruding into our quality time.

"Hey there, handsome. Waiting for your girlfriend?" I flirted.

"Yes, but she's terribly lazy. It appears she has slept in again," Shuichi flirted back. He lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the sunlight and pretended to peer into the windows looking for his imaginary girlfriend. I laughed and slapped his arm.

"C'mon Minamino, don't make your friends wait just because you're such a slowpoke."

"Where do you come up with such accusations, Sumihara-san?"

"You mean that's not true?"

"Would you care to test that?"

"That would make you a cheater because I am wearing unfitting footwear."

"Hmm… that is true. Why not run barefoot?"

I gave him a look of horror, "On this sizzling sidewalk? How about you give me your shoes and you run barefoot?" I countered.

"I have a better idea," Shuichi smiled devilishly. Gosh, he looks sexy. I wished he'd do that more often, actually made me swoon for a second there. Little did I know that I would have regretted such thoughts had I known the implications of that smile. In one motion, Shuichi scooped me off my feet and tossed me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Then he started running towards the train station.

"Aiyeeeeeeeeeeee!" It was all I could do, to just try to cling to him as I was jostled up and down during the ride. Stupid smexy bastard. I'm glad I had a light breakfast.

---

Despite our short run we were somehow still the last to arrive at the amusement park. Shuichi's friends were already by the entrance with tickets in hand. I can only assume his detour to my house made him late. Standing in the group was a new addition. He looked grumpy, so I waited for Shuichi to take care of the introductions. Surprisingly, the timid looking girl, Yukina, spoke up.

"Ah, Sumihara-san, this is Hiei," she sounded proud with a small smile touching her lips. The grumpy guy was avoiding her eyes, was he embarrassed? Could they be an item? "My brother," Oops, glad I didn't jump the gun and say that last thought out loud, how humiliating would that be, "This is Sumihara Haruka-san." She emphasized my name like it meant something.

This Hiei person glanced over at me, gave me the head to toe once over in two seconds, grunted and then looked away. Was that supposed to be a greeting? I'm offended, but if he's Shuichi's friend then I guess I can put up with him.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Hiei." There was no way this person and Yukina was related, their personalities don't mesh at all. But then again, sibling rivalry exists _because_ of conflicting personalities. However, Yukina seemed very pleased with her brother. She stood with her hand lightly brushing against his, but never actually holding hands. Hiei didn't look annoyed at the gesture; on the contrary, he looked like he was basking in the attention. Somehow it was a bittersweet gesture that made their relationship seemed more profound than other sibling relationships.

"Well, we already bought the tickets, so let's head inside," Yukimura suggested.

"Oh, thank you," I accepted a ticket from her. "I'll pay you back."

"No worry, Ku- Shuichi paid for your ticket beforehand."

"Shu- uh- Minamino did?" Ugh, I must be getting infected by Yukimura's speech; I almost called Shuichi by his given name.

"Uh huh. C'mon," Yukimura took me by the hand and pulled me towards the entrance. Urameshi and Kuwabara brought up the rear of the group.

Urameshi and Kuwabara took charge for the first few hours and we went on nearly all of the roller coasters. After that we took a break for lunch at a fast food bistro, and it was the girls' turn to lead. We rode the merry-go-round and the spinning tea cups. Then we stopped for cotton candy and went through an outdoor arcade. Urameshi and Kuwabara were surprisingly good at the games and they won a lot of stuff animals for Yukimura and Yukina respectively. Hiei didn't join in any of the games. I suspect he'd rather hide out in a tree than participate, but he stayed and it took me a while to finger out he was watching out for his sister. I almost cooed. It was too sweet.

"Hey Minamino, why don't you join in?" I asked as I squirt water at a plastic target. "No good at games?" I teased.

"I'd rather not partake in these childish endeavors. But if that's a challenge then you better be prepared to lose," he gave me that devilish smile again. Assured that he had no reason to toss me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes again I grinned back.

"We'll see." The lights on the game board lit up.

"Congratulations young lady," the man behind this game booth said, "which prize would you like?"

I smirked at Shuichi. To which he replied by paying the man for the next round.

---

By the end of the day our group had so many prizes it was a ridiculous. We ended up giving most of them away to the children there. I kept a stuffed elephant as a memento of the day. To wrap up the day we each got balloon hats from a clown. I tried to put a purple one on Hiei's head but when I blinked he was hiding behind Shuichi. When I went for him again he was standing by a tree. Huh? Urameshi, Kuwabara, Yukimura and Shuichi were all laughing at our little game of tag- although the scale seems to be unfavorably tipped against me.

"It's a good thing Hiei doesn't have his katana with him," Urameshi commented. That gave me pause and I stopped pursuing Hiei, but surely I must have heard that wrong.

"Naw, Hiei wouldn't even think of using it." Kuwabara said.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Uh huh."

"I'd like to see your spiritual sense top mine, Urameshi."

"Oh yea?"

I stopped listening as Yukina came into my line of vision.

"May I?" She smiled.

"Huh?" I looked at her opened hands. Oh, the hat shaped balloon, "Sure."

Yukina received the balloon and approached her brother who was standing next to an ice cream stand. Hiei twitched but Yukina just smiled and placed the hat on his head. Hiei grumbled and crossed his arms but did nothing to dissuade his sister. The oversized hat was ridiculous on him. We all cracked up and only managed to stifle our laughter when Hiei threatened us with bodily harm. I mean gosh, the guy owned a katana; you wouldn't want to piss him off- more than this that is.

But honestly, what kind of friends does Shuichi _have_? It's such an odd fitting group that at first I had trouble believing they could get along, but throughout the day I have glimpsed a strangely synchronized bond among them. I guess when you're a genius nothing plays by the book anymore. Come to think of it, I may have experience with pretty playboys but I've never dealt with a true genius before. So that makes Shuichi uncharted territory, hmm? Just, great. My 500,000 yen is at stake again.

But I can't worry about that just yet. It's getting dark and if I don't hurry home I won't get enough rest for work the next day.

"Hey guys," I called for their attention. I didn't want to leave without notice, that'd be rude.

"Hey Sumihara-san, would you like to go on one last ride with us before we leave?" Yukimura suggested.

"Uh."

"Please?"

I checked the time, "…Sure."

"Great, this way."

"Um, which ride exactly are we talking about?"

---

"Typical," I smiled warily.

"How do you like the view, Sumihara-san? We're almost at the top?"

"Really?" I let out a low whistle as I took in the nighttime cityscape.

"Is this your first time in a Ferris wheel?" Shuichi inquired.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Then I suppose you should take the chance to enjoy it."

"Yea," I grinned.

"Sumihara-san, look out on this side."

"What's on- oh," the sound of fireworks drowned out my sound of awe. I squealed at the next one. "Wow, I've never seen a spiral pattern like that before," I exclaimed.

When Shuichi did not respond I turned to find him observing me with a small smile on his lips.

"What?" I demanded- defensive.

"I've never thought that a girl could be delighted at something as simple as the pattern of a firework."

I didn't deign to respond; I just pouted and continued to admire the various firework designs. It's appealing how fireworks can be made to explode into specific patterns.

But I couldn't stay silent for long, "Oh! Look Shuichi, that one's in the shape of a butterfly."

"…Yes."

"Huh?" Shuichi's voice sounded huskier. I turned to face him again. His eyes were glowing, and the exploding fireworks threw his features in a myriad of colors. Oh, this atmosphere. Shuichi's hand slipped over mine. I couldn't close my eyes. I didn't dare breathe. Shuichi leaned forward, and his lips lightly brushed my bangs. I tilted my head up slightly to meet his gaze. His eyes were burning, or were my eyes burning because I wasn't blinking enough.

I fought the urge to close the space between us. Shuichi held my gaze but he made no move to come forward again. The Ferris wheel rocked to a halt. I didn't want to break the spell. After a long moment of silence, Shuichi spoke,

"It's time to get off."

It wasn't until much later as I lie tossing and turning in my bed did I realize I had slipped and called Shuichi by name.

I guess we've progressed to the next stage. But where were we exactly? And how many more stages can I keep going before something more than 500,000 yen will be at stake?


End file.
